When you're gone
by TwinGleeks101
Summary: "You said he needed a name and I think Finn." With Emma's due date being so close,Will being adamant on a certain name and Nationals on the same day, who knows what could happen? Rated T for slight language and some surgical detail.


**Hey there everyone! Erm, here's a one shot and it was inspired by this post I saw on Tumblr! _"Since both Matthew Morrison and Jayma Mays are leaving at the end of Season 5, I really like the idea of their departure consisting of them having a baby son and naming him after Finn. That way, Will gets the family he always dreamed of (and of which Terri deprived him), both he and Emma can move onto better things, Finn's legacy will live on, and his namesake will have the opportunity to make his own dreams a reality. It would be the perfect way for them to leave and make a graceful exit." _There's a Glee confession blog and this was one of them and it got me thinking about it. Because this story involves the memory of Finn, this is dedicated to Cory Monteith. Hope you all like it and let's just hope there's decent wi - fi on the midnight train going anywhere. Peace Out! TG101 :-D x**

"...is everyone ready?" Will called from the front of the bus,only to receive several tired responses back.

"Mr Schue,it's four in the morning. We don't need sign in till five. This evening." Sam mumbled,resting his head on Blaine's shoulder much to the annoyance of Kurt.

"Get your own boyfriend." he muttered, pushing Sam's head so it banged on the window. "Mine." was all Kurt said, before linking his arm with Blaine's.

"Yes Sam,I do realise that but knowing you guys, something's bound to go wrong so that's why I'd rather set off sooner than later." the older man explained,sitting next to his very tired and very pregnant wife.

"How's the baby?" he whispered, interlocking their hands together.

"I don't know about you, but I've a feeling this little one's gonna be a dancer just like his daddy." Emma sighed,suppressing a yawn.

Will saw that and his face frowned as the realisation of what he had done came to light. Not only was he responsible for a bus full of young adults,a heavily pregnant woman and a football coach, but it was stupid o' clock, they hadn't even made it out of Lima and already he was regretting it.

Letting out a sigh, he smiled as Emma placed her head into the crook of his shoulder, her Bambi eyes already closing. As she let her eyes droop fully, Will gently placed a kiss on her forehead, before succumbing to his own tiredness.

* * *

Emma's eyes gently fluttered open as she felt the bus slowing down before finally grinding to a halt.

"Okay guys, we have a half hour break before heading back out onto the road. If any of you are not back within ten minutes after then you'll find yourself hitchhiking the rest of the way there." Shannon shrugged,getting up from the driver's seat.

As Will counted them all off, his face burrowed in confusion. He could have sworn there was one missing but then he remembered. There was one missing. Except the one missing could never be retrieved again, no matter how hard they all tried. Tears springing in his eyes, he was quick to blink them back, momentarily being distracted by Emma's small hand on his shoulder.

"I miss him too." she whispered, before slowly waddling off the bus with the help of Shannon. This nine hour journey was really taking a toll on her and with her due date being less than two weeks away, she could essentially give birth any day now.

As they entered the service station, they spotted various people already in the queue for Mc Donald's, Sam absent mindlessly eating a doughnut and Blaine sitting opposite, drinking what appeared to be a much needed can of Red Bull.

"Do you guys want anything?" Will asked, placing a rough hand onto his wife's stomach.

Emma tilted her head in thought as she followed her husband to the back of the Mc Donald's line. Whilst it usually wasn't her ideal breakfast, ever since she became pregnant, she found herself craving more savoury foods and would never leave the supermarket without at least two jars of pickles.

"Could I have a -" she was suddenly cut off by a small cramp like feeling in the pit of her stomach. She's been getting them for a few weeks now and after a panicked rush to the delivery suite, she was reassured that she wasn't in labour and it was just her body's way of preparing for the real thing. Over time,she got more used to them and whilst they still made her pause, they weren't too painful or anything.

But this time it felt different. This time, the pain spread up into her abdomen, making her gasp a little in shock and in pain.

Will noticed this and immediately became concerned."Everything alright?" he murmured, lightly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"'m not sure." Emma muttered,blinking in surprise as it finished.

"Do you want to get checked over when we reach New York? I believe Martha's already faxed details over just in case you go into labour."

She shook her head "It's nothing...I'm sure." she smiled, squeezing his hand appreciatively. "Besides, I don't want to worry you." she added, wincing again as she felt a swift kick.

"Okay,I get you, you're hungry! Come on little man, let's get some food."

* * *

_Two days later_

"Fuck!" Jake hissed as his weight buckled slightly beneath his ankle. He'd twisted it badly the night before and he could only just walk on it so dancing was out of the question.

He sighed, and limped towards Emma, who was adjusting the back of Marley's dress.

"There you go." she smiled,dismissing the young woman with a small pat on the back.

"Thanks again Mrs Schue." Marley sighed in relief,thankful it fit this time. Ever since the incident with Kitty the year before, she had been wary about putting her clothes in the responsibility of others.

"No problem." she smiled again,closing her eyes as a tightening sensation began in her stomach. She breathed shakily as the pain grew stronger. Whilst they weren't mind numbing, she certainly felt them and was growing increasingly anxious at the timings in between them.

_"Okay Emma, calm down. You're in control here. They're just contractions, nothing else. Remember what the doctor said." _she told herself, trying to remember what the doctor had said.

As the club headed out on stage, Emma's eyes widened as she heard a small pop and suddenly found herself standing in a puddle, making Jake notice.

"Mrs Schue are you okay?" he asked, trying hard not to show pain as he put weight on his ankle.

"M - my water's broke." she whispered, visibly shaking.

"Right..."

Emma couldn't help but smile wryly at his comment. She knew Jake was a good kid but it was clear that like his brother, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box when it came to sex education.

She bit her lip as another contraction started,making more liquid drip down her leg."Could you get Will?" she mumbled,sitting down on a box.

"Right...okay...stay right there." he said, rushing off, cringing in pain at every step. Several minutes passed before he came back with both Will and Shannon in tow.

"Listen here punkin', do you think you can walk to the bus?" Shannon asked calmly, stooping down to the redhead's level.

"Should be alright." she responded,supporting her back and standing up with the help of her husband, only to find the steady stream of amniotic fluid still flowing.

"What are we going to do about..." she gestured to her skirt which was now soaking.

"Don't worry about it, when you're in labour, all self dignity you have goes out the window." the football coach explained with a small chuckle, making Emma gulp nervously.

Shannon's face softened as she realised just how nervous she made Emma. "Hey,sorry 'bout that. Forgot how nervous you get sometimes."

Emma nodded in appreciation, relaxing as Will stroked the back of her hand with his calloused thumb. "You ready?" he asked,looking her in the eyes.

The younger woman sighed, before finally whispering her answer."As I'll ever be."

* * *

"...you're doing great,Emma." Will soothed,kneading his palms into the small of her back,making her moan lightly in appreciation.

"I never knew it could hurt this much." she whispered, her heart fluttering as Will kissed the back of her neck.

"Don't worry about it, Em. You heard what Jodie said ; you're doing really well for a first time Mom and she's not just saying that." he reassured,placing a hand on her stomach. "You are doing really well! What with your OCD and everything, you're doing fine."

"I don't feel it." she muttered, hissing with yet another contraction "Bah! Will...WILL!" Emma whimpered feebly, shaking as the pain engulfed her body.

She tried to breath calmly but that just made her feel like she was going to be sick. Will saw her retching and quickly got out of his position to fetch the small bowl on the bedside cabinet, only for it to be too late and resulting in Emma throwing up on the side of the bed.

"W - Will..." she murmured,only just noticing the mess on the floor. "Th - there's mess...on the floor...that I did. It's icky and messy and yucky and...I need it to be cleaned." Emma suddenly declared, her breathing quickening as she shuffled off the bed to tend to the mess.

"Emma, I know how much you want to clean this mess up but that's the job of the nurses and you really need to save your energy for when it gets really tough and if you're not careful,then the baby could end up in trouble." Will instructed,helping her sit down on a birthing ball.

"But -" she started,tears running down her face.

"I'll get a nurse to sort it out. If you panic now then that won't be good and we've had way too much sex for this to go wrong now." he grinned on his way out.

Emma smiled weakly, taking a sip of Lucozade as a contraction came along, feeling quicker than the others. As it had finished, Will came back with two nurses, one of which had a clipboard.

"Alright Emma my name is Hollie and I'm just going to check how you're doing, alright?" the doctor without the clipboard asked, pulling on a pair of gloves.

"Yep." Emma mumbled unsurely. Although she knew it was standard procedure, having a pair of fingers that wasn't Will's being in her body wasn't her idea of fun.

"Okay, deep breath..." Hollie instructed,quickly checking. "Okay...you're doing great ,you're at eight centimeters which is probably why you're feeling sick and shaky all of a sudden. You're in what we call the transition stage so with a bit of luck, you guys should have a baby soon."

* * *

Emma flopped back into the bed after a particularly hard push,breathing heavily. She glanced up at Will who looked sweaty and pale.

"Okay,that was good! Baby's not quite crowning but there is a small patch of hair. You okay there, Dad?"

Will nodded, keeping his grip on the metal railing. A blue plastic sheet was draped over Emma's legs as she pushed again.

"Good! Keep it going, come on Emma!"

"'m...trying!" she mumbled through gritted teeth,never letting her grip on Will's hand falter.

"I know you are but I just need you to give that extra bit of effort,okay? You're having another contraction so push!"

As Emma pushed with all her effort, a shaky cry from the back of her throat filled the room. She was hot, she was in pain and she wanted the baby out NOW. As she finished pushing, the pressure was replaced by a burning sensation, making Emma bite her lip and shout out.

"Will..." she whimpered, looking up at her husband in fear. She liked to be in control of things and right now, she was anything but. As she attempted to push again, she couldn't help but notice that the feeling in between her legs wasn't fading. If anything, she could have sworn it had gotten worse.

"I think we're going to have to cut." she heard Hollie murmur to the nurse, who was quick to hand her a pair of scissors.

"Wha - what are you doing?" Emma asked weakly,her heart rate rising as she saw the torturous looking instrument.

"By the looks of things, this little one is bigger than first thought. And it ain't gonna come into this world without at least some help so I'm going to make a few cuts." Hollie explained, making sure Emma understood what was going on.

The redhead gave shaky nod of confirmation, closing her eyes as she felt a needle pierce her skin then numbness. A couple of minutes later, she heard the snip of skin,which was quickly followed by a stinging sensation.

After that, everything happened so quickly and it was barely a minute later that she felt her baby's body slip out from her own.

"Well done,Emma! You did it! It's a boy!"

"Oh..." Emma whispered, smiling as the wailing infant was placed on her chest. Blood spattered onto her hospital gown, a bit getting on her fingers as she stroked his hand. "Hey there little guy!" she chuckled,placing a protective hand onto her son's back.

"Alright Dad,do you want to cut the cord? Here are the scissors,be careful, it's quite tough."

Will nodded, gratefully accepting the scissors from the nurse and shuffled towards mother and baby, making Emma's maternal instinct kick in.

"It's okay, he's not going to harm him." the nurse reassured, noting how nervous the woman looked as Will separated the bond that held them together for the last nine months.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Will asked, pausing momentarily.

"Yep, I'll be fine."

"Okay Emma, that's the hard bit out of the way. All that's left is the placenta then it's all over." Will heard the midwife declare as he made his way to the warming table where a team of nurses were working on his son.

The baby looked up at Will, crying out as a bulb syringe was stuck up his nose. "Hey, hey..." Will soothed, allowing him to clutch onto his little finger.

As his son was swaddled and passed to him, Will couldn't help but note how seemed light yet heavy at the same time. "How heavy is he?"

"Eight pounds, five ounces. Looks like you're a bit on the big side, buddy." Hollie smiled, giving Emma a pat on the knee. "Considering you were thirty eight weeks, if you went full term you'd be ten plus easily."

"Alrighty, we'll give it a few hours and see how it goes from there! If all goes to plan, you should be on the prenatal ward tonight."

* * *

As Will padded down the corridor, he grinned as he saw the glee club sitting around the chairs in the waiting room. The others were quick to notice him and he soon found himself surrounded.

"Has she had the baby?"

"What is it?"

"Have you guys chosen a name, because I know some -"

The older man laughed, holding his hands up in an attempt to calm the young adults down."Yes, Emma's had the baby, it's a boy and no Kurt, we haven't chosen a name."

"Here Will have some coffee, you look tired." Shannon said, pressing a plastic cup into his hand as he sat down gratefully. "So how was it? The birth?"

"It was as good as expected. A bit of tearing but that was it. Emma did well, so well! Better than I thought she would, actually." he admitted, taking a long sip. "What time is it?"

"One am. The kids have spent all day worrying about you guys." she shrugged,giving a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Really?" Will asked, surprised.

The football coach nodded "Yeah,they have. Rachel especially, she's been pacing up and down most of the evening. The way she was acting, you would of thought she was the father."

"Well, we're both fine. We haven't got a name as of yet but a few names have been flitting about. Emma likes Scott after her favourite author but I personally think he looks like a Matthew."

"Mr Schuester?"

Will turned to face the source of the voice, grinning widely as he saw Hollie walking towards him, a small bundle of blanket in her arms.

"Here you go," she mumbled, placing his son in his arms "He's absolutely fine although we need a name soon for records."

"Cheers." Will thanked,adjusting his arms to accommodate the baby's snoozing frame."Hey there buddy, how you doin'?" he cooed, gently stroking his cheek.

"He's beautiful,Will." Shannon marveled, melting as the baby grasped her finger.

"Glad you think so. Don't want you thinking that your godson is ugly." the history teacher mused,looking down as he felt tiny feet kicking slightly against the confines of blanket.

"You - you sure?"

"You've been a great friend and this little man needs someone to look out for him." he sighed, shaking his head in an attempt to stay awake.

"Get some sleep,Will, you've been up for the past two days."

Will nodded in agreement, finally surrendering to how tired he was.

"Guess you're right. Come on then buddy,looks like it's bedtime for the both of us."

* * *

"...looks like Isaiah." Emma mused,stroking the baby's hair as he fed hungrily, his fist opening and closing on her swollen breast.

"Isaiah?" Will questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. For some reason, I've always loved that name, even when I was younger." she sighed,settling down. The baby let go, his eyes fluttering sleepily "Oh no you don't little man, I need you to do a burp then once you have a name, we can go home." she chuckled,gently pressing his nose.

"Finn."

The redhead looked at Will with a puzzled look. She knew he missed Finn but did he really think that would be a good name for their child? She thought about it. Despite their differences, they were always there for when they needed each other and although he didn't like to admit it, Finn was practically a son to him.

"You said he needed a name and I think Finn." he said bluntly,standing up from the chair.

"Finn Harrison Schuester..." Emma murmured trying the name out. "You really want to honor Finn, don't you?" she whispered, inhaling sharply as the stitches pulled.

Will nodded, blinking back tears.

"Yeah...I do."

* * *

"Hey coach, er, any idea where Mr Schue is? I thought we were meant to leave an hour ago." Sam mumbled,scratching the back of his neck.

"No idea, I'll just give him -"

"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Will apologised, carrying an empty carseat onto the bus, Emma shuffling behind, keeping a small blanket close to her chest.

"Don't worry Finn, it's just the bus." she soothed, kissing his forehead as he whimpered unsurely.

"You okay?" Will asked gently, guiding both mother and son towards a seat.

"Mmhm." Emma confirmed, handing Finn over to his father.

Will gave her a kiss on the cheek, before making his way to the middle of the bus, grinning proudly as he did so.

Once he had everyone looking at him, he focused his attention onto his son.

"Okay guys, as per usual when there's a new member, we welcome them into our family. So with that said, I'd like to introduce to you the newest member of the family. Guys, give a warm hello to Mister Finn Harrison Schuester."


End file.
